Vocaloid Cinderella
by HappyNeko
Summary: Miku is a lonely girl, hoping that oneday she'll meet Prince Kaito. And the Kagamine Fairies are there to help her out!
1. Miku

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl. Only the thing was, she wasn't a real girl.

She was a robot. Her name was Miku, and she was envied by almost all of her town.

But what the town didn't know, was that she felt lonely. Deep inside, her only wish was to find a friend.

Miku wanted to go to the castle of music where she could sing for the prince, Kaito. But she couldn't find a good dress to wear, nor did she find a way to get there. The castle was far, far away and the prince would only accept people wearing the proper clothes.

One night, there was a ball at the castle. Miku sobbed in the living room of her house. She wished with all her heart to go to the castle. Then, just when Miku thought her dream was hopeless, The Fairy Kagamines came out of nowhere and used their magic to help Miku. Rin, a small fairy with blonde hair and a big white ribbon, turned a rotten orange that she found on the ground into a limo. Len, another small fairy with blonde hair, used his sparkly,pink magical wand to make a mushy brown banana have arms and legs to be the driver. Then, Len and Rin used banana and orange peels to make a giant orange-yellow dress.

Miku was speechless, for several reasons.

"Oh my gosh! Who are you two?" She asked

"I'm Rin, and this is Len. We are The Fairy Kagamines! And we are going to help you get to the castle of music!" One of them spoke proudly.

Miku squinted at the limo and the driver inside it. The old brown banana with arms waved at her.

"Umm...Am I going to have to ride that thing?" She asked

"If you want to get to the castle of music, yes. Don't worry it's better than it looks" Len said. He floated into the limo. A few seconds later his face was green and he looked sick. Len's eyes twitched, he quickly flew to the window and threw up. He grinned and gave us a thumbs up.

Rin smiled weakly and turned to Miku. "S-s-see Miku? It's alright..." she said.

Miku wasn't at all convinced. She sighed.

"I'd rather walk all the way." she complained

Rin slowly walked away from len and his barf. "Yes, I agree, let's walk there." She snapped her finger and the limo and driver vanished from the room.

Len stared at what came out of his stomach in horror. "When did I eat celery?!" he wondered. He collapsed to the ground.

A few seconds later he got up and wiped his mouth with his shirt and calmly approached Miku. "I'm good to go!" he announced.

Miku backed away from his filthy shirt covered in what looked like green liquid.

Len took a step forward. "Hey, it's not that disgusting..."

Rin held up her hand and motioned him to back away. "We know. We're just worried you might need...some personal space."

There was a moment of silence in the room.

Miku walked towards the door. "Okay, lets go guys."

"W-Wait!" Len cried out.

Miku turned around. "What is it now?"

Len rubbed his stomach. "I threw up my lunch and breakfast."

Miku tilted her head. "And? What's your problem?"

Len stomach growled. "I'm hungry"

Rin nodded. "Me too."

Miku stared at her own stomach. "I'm hungry too. Lets go to a food market on our way there. What do you want?"

The Kagamine's eyes sparkled. "We want bananas and oranges!"

Miku sighed. "Is that all? If that's what you want we have tons of those in our kitchen-"

Rin and Len rushed towards the kitchen. "Tons?!"

Miku followed them. To her surprise they were crouching on the floor and nibbling on her fruits. Miku grabbed some leek and nibbled on it. After she was done, she sat down on a beautiful, green, laced chair. She was still hungry. She stared at Rin and her orange.

Rin glanced at Miku as she nibbled on her 10th orange. She grinned and her face got dark.

"Miku, don't tell me you're on a diet. Are you?" she asked.

Miku blushed. Then she looked away. "I'm a robot. Robots don't need to diet. I'm forever beautiful and fit."

Rin giggled. "Robots don't need to eat leeks either. Nor do they need fairies to help them get to a castle."

Miku smiled. "I never asked for help, you know. You just came out of nowhere."

Len laughed. "You might not have asked out loud, but we are 110% sure you asked."

The two twins continued to stuff their mouths with food.

She got up and went back to the living room. "If you need more food just look in the box under the table." she called out.

She looked out her little window, but she couldn't see anything. Everything was dark and it was raining. It looked like the three of them would have to stay inside until the rain calmed down;they wouldn't want to risk Miku to get wet. Miku sat on a chair and slowly closed her eyes. The sound of the rain pounding outside on the sidewalk was like a lullaby, calming and soft.

"Hey Miku! Wake up!" a voice whispered in her ear. "No! Don't wake her up yet! She must be very tired." said another. Miku's vision was blurry at first, but it started to focus as she woke up.

"Miku! We missed it!" Rin exclaimed.

Miku was confused. She was still half asleep.

"What did we miss?" She asked.

"Umm...Well...While Len and I were helping ourselves with food and while you slept I guess we lost track of time and..."

Miku quickly got up and looked out the window. The morning light shined through, forcing Miku to squint. Outside the birds sang and the town was busy.

"We missed the ball? Seriously?" Miku collapsed to the floor.

There was a moment of silence.

Then, Miku started to laugh. She fell over on the floor and laughed. Her arms wrapped around her chest.

"Mi-Miku...?" Rin stared at Miku.

Miku stopped laughing. She smiled and stared at the ceiling.

"I guess we didn't go to the ball in the end..." Miku said.

"Miku..."

"But," She continued. "It was better staying here with you guys. I've never had so much fun in my life!"

Rin and Len shared a look and nodded.

"Of course, I'm not giving up yet." Miku got up and stretched her arms up.

"What do you mean?" Len asked.

"The prince is having another ball in a few months, and this time I'm going to be prepared." Miku laid her hands on the twin's shoulders. "Would you guys mind helping me get ready for it? I mean, I can't possibly do it on my own."

The Kagamine fairies danced with joy. "This is going to be so much fun!"

And from that day on, Miku never felt lonely again.


	2. Kagamines

Once upon a time, there were two fairies, Rin and Len, also known as The Kagamine fairies. Their parents sent them to fairy school, and never came back. The fairy school was just a bunch of clouds where new fairies would come to get a fairy tale and help the ones who are in trouble in the story. Usually, the fairies would stay in their fairy tale, but if they fail to help people, be appreciated and be the hero, they are sent back to fairy school to try a different fairy tale next year.

On the first year of fairy school, they helped a little puppet become a real boy. Of course, the boy left them after he was able to run and talk, but The Kagamines smiled, they were happy just to help him.

On the second year, they helped a girl in a red hood run away from an ugly wolf. Of course, the man with the axe who actually killed the wolf got all of the credit for being the hero. Rin and Len were left alone and forgotten, so they had no choice except to go back.

On the third year, they helped a little mermaid become a human, but no one knew their good deeds, so they failed.

They were always sent back to fairy school. Meanwhile, all of the other fairies stayed in a fairytale to help their person forever.

As the years passed, the two fairies thought. "We would never get a perfect fairytale..."

Until, one day, they were ordered to help a young girl named Miku.

"Do we have to help her? I already know what's going to happen; the girl cries, we fix the problem, she lives happily ever after, and we are sent back to fairy school. Same story every time!" Len complained as he paced around in circles.

"You don't know that yet. C'mon Len! Let's give her a try!" Rin said with a smile.

First, the fairies had to know the problem, even before they met the girl. They sneaked up to the girl's house and peeked through the windows. Inside, they saw a beautiful girl with long, green hair tied into two ponytails.

"Why is she crying?" Rin asked.

"That's what we came to find out." Len replied.

Fairies had a special ability to hear people's mind and heart. The Kagamine fairies closed their eyes and listened, ignoring the village people awkwardly watching them.

"I'm so alone...Help me...I want to get to the castle of music and Prince Kaito...I want a friend...Please help dear fairies..."

Len frowned as he listened.

Rin opened her eyes, filled with excitement, and grinned. "Okay! Let's help her!" she said.

Len nodded and took out his sparkly, pink magical wand and waved it around. Suddenly, they appeared in the girl's room.

"Okay, let's make this quick." Len muttered.

They used their magic to turn a rotten orange into a limo, and a mushy banana into a driver.

Unfortunately, a rotten orange was not the best vehicle to be in, Len learned that the hard way.

The fairies and Miku talked for awhile, then they decided to eat a snack before they went to the castle.

The fairies had a big appetite and ate all of the bananas and oranges in Miku's kitchen. Miku fell asleep in the living room.

"It was kind of her to offer us all this food." Rin said as she stuffed another orange into her mouth.

"Well, remember that the same 'kind' girl could get us back to fairy school." He said as he peeled a banana.

"Don't worry about getting sent back to fairy school! I'm just happy to help the poor fellow." Rin said.

Len was quiet. Then, he got up and went up to Miku.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as she got up too.

"I don't want to go back to that dumb school. It's obvious that this girl would rather live with Prince Kaito than us." Len said in a flat voice. He grabbed his wand.

"What are you planning to do?" Rin asked frightened.

"We're going to have to force her to like us, make us her hero and we're going to make her appreciate us!" Len yelled. He lifted his wand and began to do a spell.

The room began to turn dark, soon it was pitch black.

Suddenly, it was bright again. Miku was awake, standing and smiling at them.

Rin stared at Len, then at Miku.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice shook in fear.

"I changed her." He said with a crooked grin.

Miku bowed at the Kagamine fairies. "You are...forever...my hero..." she said in an emotionless voice.

Len laughed and turned to Rin. "Aren't you happy!? We won't have to be in that fairy school ever again!" he exclaimed. His smile disappeared when he saw Rin's eyes.

Rin shook her head and stared into Len's crazy, blank eyes. "Stop."

Miku's eyes were misty and blank. She was a puppet, and Len was the puppet master.

"I know what I'm doing is wrong!" he shouted. "But it's better than staying in that dumb school forever!" He looked away.

Rin shook her head again.

"Remember why Mom and Dad sent us to that 'dumb school'?" she asked.

Len stared at the floor in silence.

"They wanted us to be good! They wanted us to - to help people and live happily ever after!" she said, raising her voice.

"Well, we never lived ha-"

"You always smiled..." Rin interrupted, lowering her voice, "After helping the people...you always smiled..." she said. "You were always happy, and I was happy just to see you smile."

Len gritted his teeth and kept staring at the floor.

_With the Pinocchio..._

Len used his magical wand and turned the little puppet into a real boy.

"There ya go little buddy!" He said and grinned.

"Now you can do everything a real boy can."

"Thank you! Now I can surprise Grandpa!" The little boy exclaimed.

The two fairies smiled and watched as the once little puppet danced on its own.

_With Little Red riding Hood..._

"Hahaha!" Len smiled as he chased away the wolf. "And don't ever come back you ugly monster!"

"Way to go Len!" Rin cheered.

They both watched as the axe man killed the wolf.

"Great! You're safe now..." Len's voice trailed off.

The little girl was already next to the axe man, thanking him.

Rin smiled as she watched the girl laugh. "We did a great job."

Len smiled. "I guess we did."

_With The Little Mermaid..._

"Thank you so much! Now I can meet my prince!" The girl exclaimed.

"Good luck!" Rin shouted as the girl ran towards the castle.

Len smiled and waved goodbye.

_Len has always smiled even without realizing it..._

"But after this..." Rin continued. "I don't think you could smile."

There was a moment of silence. Len lifted his head and turned back to Miku. He took out his wand and stared at it.

He worked so hard to get out of school. He studied fairytales and practiced magic. He stood awake all night thinking up a plan. He wasn't going to waste all those years of hard work. This was probably the only chance to be free. He wasn't going to let Rin get in his way.

He turned back to Rin and pointed his wand to her chest.

"It's still better than going back to school" He said. "I am never going back. Even if it costs..." his voice trembled as he spoke. "my sister's life."

Rin's body shook. She fell to the floor. "No. . ."

"I'm sorry Rin. Forgive me." He mouthed as he waved his wand.

A moment later, Rin was on her back. Miku was still bowing with a smile. Len. . .he sat in a puddle of tears.

"I am so foolish." he thought. "I wasn't thinking! I was wrong! Please...forgive me..."

He fell asleep, still crying. "Please..."

"Len...Len!" a voice called him.

"hmm?" he opened his eyes.

Rin poked his chubby face and laughed.

"Len! You fell asleep in the middle of eating a banana! Are you okay?" she asked.

"I...fell asleep?" he sat up and looked around.

"Hey, I think we should wake up Miku." Rin walked up to Miku.

"No! Don't wake her up yet! She must be very tired." Len said and stood next to Rin.

Rin looked at Len. "Len...You changed..."

Len smiled. He had a feeling, this would be his fairytale.

He was right.


End file.
